RWBY: Infinity Crisis
by DatGameGuy
Summary: In the wake of the Mad Titan's victory, the avengers will have to regroup to strike back at Thanos and reverse this terrible event. Meanwhile the planet of Remnant is in chaos after people start turning into dust, chaos leads to panic, and panic leads to the Grimm...
1. Chapter 1:The Aftermath

RWBY: Infinity Crisis

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

 **Haven Academy**

Despite all the odds being stacked against them, teams RWBY and JNR, as well as Qrow and Oscar/Ozpin, fought back Salem's forces and secured the Relic of Knowledge. The heroes returned to the house they were staying at on the campus of Haven Academy. Today was to be a day of celebration, Remnant was safer for the time being, the old White Fang had been defeated by Blake and her new White Fang, and most surprisingly of all, team RWBY had been reunited. After so many losses and setbacks, victory felt good, and everyone was seemingly in a good mood.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ruby Rose, the energetic leader of team RWBY "And we even found Blake!"

"It's good to see you guys, even if I don't fully understand what is happening right now." Blake responded, Ozpin would have to bring her up to speed once the celebrations had died down. She decided to stay with her team instead of going back to Menagerie with her parents, Sun would stay with her, while Ilia decided to go on her own path, besides, team RWBY and friends were headed to Atlas, and Ilia never wanted to see that place again.

"It is good to have the team back together, we all missed you Blake." Weiss said, the heiress wasn't fond of the idea of going _back_ to Atlas, but with her team at her side nothing, and nobody, could stop her.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Yang said, her voice a little heavier than usual. Despite her welcoming Blake back, Yang still wasn't sure where things between the two of them were headed, but she decided that talk could wait, today was supposed to be happy day.

To describe the events at the house as a 'party' would be a bit much, instead, the heroes of Haven simply took some time off, friends who hadn't seen each other in months caught up and shared stories of their journeys. For the first time since the Fall of Beacon teams RWBY and JNR were genuinely happy. Even Jaune, who had spent the past few months depressed, seemed to be on the upswing. Overall things were the best they'd been in a long time and the future seemed bright, with the Relic of Knowledge on their side the heroes of Haven could now seriously take on Salem's forces, instead of simply resisting them.

However, this was not the end of their journey, as there was still much to do. According to Ozpin the Relic had to be taken to Atlas, and there were still several Maidens in the wind. Nobody knew the whereabouts of the Summer and Winter maidens, or if Cinder Fall was still alive. Raven, the Spring Maiden, was also still a wild card, she may have let Yang take the Relic but she still remains unpredictable. All in all, the future seemed bright, but the heroes of Haven still had a long road ahead of them. Surely nothing bad could happen now, right?

Wrong.

"Something is happening." Oscar said as he fell to the floor, the magic that he possessed through Ozpin was warning him of something.

"Uh, guys, this doesn't look good." Those were Jaune's last words before he turned to dust.

"What?" Nora blurted out before she to turned to dust and ash.

"Blake?" Yang called out before her ashen body hit the floor, the Sunny Dragon was no more.

"Oh no." Was all Weiss Schnee could say before she disappeared into a cloud of dust.

"Just my luck." That was all Qrow said before he too, died.

The rest of the heroes of Haven just stood there, unable to say a word.

 **Titan**

Tony Stark's world had just been shattered. He lost. Ever since The Battle for New York, he had been preparing for the day that everything would be at stake, and when that day came, he failed. He had witnessed many of allies simply turn to dust and vanish, a sure sign that Thanos had won, he wiped out half of all life in the universe. Worst of all, Tony lost Peter, they hadn't known each other long, but he became protective of the kid, and felt personally responsible for his well-being. His aunt would be crushed, if she was still alive. Suddenly another wave of emotional pain hit Tony. What if Pepper had died? Or Happy? What about Steve, Natasha, or Sam? Did Bruce or Rhodey get dusted? So many lives, did they mean nothing to Thanos?

"We need to get off of this planet." Nebula said, she seemed almost unaffected by what just happened, did she really not care? Or was she just numb?

"Yeah… Yeah just give me another minute." Tony said, his voice wavering.

"The Milano still seems to be intact, we can use that to fly out of here." She responded

"The what?"

"Quill's ship"

Tony sighed "Well I guess he won't be using it."

Nebula and Tony boarded the Milano, Nebula was going to actually fly it, considering Tony had no knowledge of how to pilot it.

"It's damaged" Nebula said, annoyance in her voice.

"Can we fix it?" Tony replied.

"No but I can get us to nearby planet, one named Remnant."


	2. Chapter 2: The Avengers Lost

**Wakanda**

For the first time since they formed, the avengers lost. They had failed to stop Thanos from wiping out half of all life in the universe. The remaining "heroes" spent the next two days falling back on an old habit. Bickering. Whenever things were rough for the Avengers they often fought amongst each other. Nobody could accept what had happened and nobody could agree on what to do next.

"We need to strike back at Thanos, once he is dead we can use the stones to reverse this catastrophe and return to things to their rightful order." Thor said, his voice resolute, but he was clearly holding back a dangerous cocktail of emotions.

"And how exactly are we supposed to kill him now?" Natasha Romanoff responded, clearly annoyed. "We couldn't do it when he had five stones, let alone all six."

"I almost killed him even when he had all six stones, next time I get the chance I won't waste it." Thor snapped back.

"If you get another chance, we don't even know where Thanos is." Rhodey said, trying to keep his composure

"Thanos can wait, we need to focus on things down here." Steve said. "Millions of people have been affected, we need to restabilize the planet before anything else happens."

"I-I'm with Steve on this one, theres no telling how much indirect damage was caused by the snap, people need our help." Banner said, trying to think logically.

"Why do you think Earth is the only planet affected by this?" Rocket Raccoon spoke up. "Newsflash morons, EVERY planets been affected. The only thing that we can do to really make a difference is get our hands on that gauntlet, and some revenge on Thanos wouldn't hurt."

"I agree with the Rabbit." Thor replied, happy to have someone on his side.

"Thor, thats a rodent." Natasha said, showing clear contempt for the raccoon.

"Call me that one more time and you won't be able to say nothin no more." The raccoon spat back.

"Everybody calm down!" Steve said, raising his voice. "Look, we've been through alot these past two days. We all need to deal with that our own ways. Let's not do anything until we're actually ready. We need time to process this to."

Steve Rogers was the natural leader of the Avengers, and more often than not he was the one to resolve the conflicts that often occurred when dealing with so many larger than life personalities. Still, this was different, Tony was gone, and they were reeling form their biggest loss yet. However, all of them knew that they were the only ones that could set things right. They held their own against Thanos's forces on two occasions, thats much more than most could say. The situation might be bleak, but they had to recuperate and respond to this loss soon, for everyone's sake.

 **The Milano**

Tony Stark and Nebula had been flying to Remnant for two days now. They could have gotten there faster, but their ship, the Milano, had been damaged while they were battling Thanos, and it was severely handicapped in its capabilities. From what they could gather, Remnant hadn't actually achieved interspace travel, and therefore not much was known about it unless somebody had actually been there, which was impossible. Remnant's atmosphere contained some sort of barrier, which would severely damage any ship that passed through it, causing them to crash. What was even more confounding, was that every attempt to study this barrier has yielded no scientific proof of its existence. Nebula had warned Tony about this, but they both recognized that there only other option was starving to death on Titan.

"We're approaching Remnant." The android said, her voice monotone as usual.

"Great, guess I'll buckle my seat belt." Tony responded. His nanotech suit had been slowly repairing itself over the course of the two days and it was to the point where he could use it again, so he summoned it to help him survive the crash.

"Here goes nothing."

"And the ship began to fall

 **Haven Academy**

The surviving heroes of Haven had spent the last two days in silence, barely speaking, only if they absolutely had to. They had all been crushed by what had happened to their friends. The worst part is that they still had no answers for what had happened. Ozpin had not said anything, and because the CCT tower at beacon was still down, they couldn't check in with their families to see if they even survived. Everything seemed numb, Ruby had lost her sister and uncle, Blake lost her chance to set things right with Yang, and Ren lost the rest of his team. This was worse than the Fall of Beacon. At least most of them survived that, but this? This may go down as the darkest point in Remnant's history. However, perhaps now was the time for action, Ozpin had called them all to the living room of the house to discuss the future with them.

"I have good news and I have bad news." Ozpin stated, his voice was uncharacteristically uncertain. "The good news, is that this was not Salem's doing, there is no way she could do something like this without all four relics, and we still have the Relic of Knowledge."

"What about the bad news?" Blake asked, there was pain in her voice.

"The bad news." Ozpin sighed. "Is that I have no idea who may be responsible for this.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ren exclaimed, anger in his voice.

"In all of my time on this planet, I have never encountered something like this. The only time I've ever felt power like that was when I had all four relics together, but that is clearly not the case.

"We have to do something." Ruby Rose spoke up. "We can't just sit here and do nothing, if this didn't just happen here, people are going to be panicked, and the Grimm are going to take even more."

"Well said miss Rose. Mister Wukong, am I correct in believing that your team was from this very city correct?"

"Yeah! I gotta go check on them!" Sun said, realizing that his team may have also been affected.

"Gather up as much as you can of your old team and bring them back here. We're going to need all the help we can get." Ozpin responded.

 _CRASH_  
"What was that!" Ruby exclaimed, shocked by the sudden noise.

"Someone could be hurt!" Blake responded, jumping out of her seat and heading towards the door.

Once outside, the Heroes of Haven discovered what had happened. Some sort of ship, unlike anything they had ever seen, was lodged in the side of one of the buildings at Haven Academy. Inside the wreckage they found two people. One was a blue women, her body littered with robotic prosthetics, the other was a middle aged man with a light in his chest. Seeing as they were both unconscious, the Heroes took them back inside the house where they tended to their wounds, and laid them down to rest.

"Where did they come from?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Ozpin responded. "But they need our help, once they wake up we can ask them what they know. They may have more knowledge on what has occurred. As for right now, Mister Wukong, I know things may be interesting here, but we will need the help of your team."

"Right!" Sun said before leaving the house, headed for the city

 **Neptunes House**

Neptune and his mother had spent the last two days mourning the sudden loss of his father. They were in the middle of having dinner when he abruptly turned to ash. It had been happening all across the kingdom, all at once, people just turned to dust. Nobody was sure how to react, but Neptune and his mother spent their time in a trance. That was, until Sun Wukong showed up.

"Neptune you there?" Sun shouted as he opened the door.

"Sun?" Neptune said, shocked by his surprise arrival, but ultimately happy that his best friend was still alive.

Sun hugged him.

I'm so happy to see you alive dude." Sun said, tearing up at his reunion.

"I'm glad your alive too, but what are you doing here? Didn't you see what happened?"

"I did, thats why I had to check on you."

"I'm fine, but, my dad..." Neptune said, holding back tears.

"I'm sorry..." Sun said, his voice trailing. "But we need you, if the Grimm haven't started attacking the city they will soon."/p  
"We?" Neptune asked confused.

"I'll fill you in on the way to Scarlet's, c'mon we need you."


End file.
